


Gathering Firewood

by fuzzybooks



Series: Bofur and Nori, a collection [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur and Nori get a (short) moment to themselves while gathering some firewood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Firewood

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Berating and Bedrolls, as you might be able to tell. It's short and there's now a series. Meaning there'll probably be more, possibly longer pieces, of the two of them.   
> It was inspired by art that was made, that was inspired by the previous fic I wrote.

As they came to a halt, everyone was sore and aching. It had been a rough day of travel, but the rain had let up and it seemed that the place they were setting up camp was relatively dry. Unfortunately the firewood that Gloin had stashed away in his pack was not.

 Bofur was talking to his brother when Nori nudged him and offered to go find some wood for burning.

 “I’ll probably need a bit of help though, only so much I can carry by myself.” Nori said, making sure not to look at Bofur.

 Bofur looked around. There didn’t seem to be any volunteers so quickly he offered to join Nori.

 “I can go with you, Nori.” He gave him a smile before finishing his conversation with Bombur.

 When they had gotten a good distance from the camp he let out a sigh and turned to Nori.

 “I think Bifur’s gotten suspicious. He keeps looking at me and then at you and narrowing his eyes, it’s a bit unnerving. I can’t keep ignoring it forever.” He took Nori’s hand in his and pulled him into a hug.

 “’S been too long since we got a moment alone.” Nori said, rubbing his nose in Bofur’s braid. Bofur sighed.

 “We can’t be gone for too long though, so we should probably try to actually get some firewood before Bifur decides to investigate.” But as he said this he just tightened his grip, not ready to let go of their limited time together.

 Soon enough, far too soon for both their likings, they separated with a last slow kiss and bundled up some wood that seemed dry enough for burning.

Walking back to camp they shared a small smile, missing the ever-growing glare on Bifur’s face, or the smile on Bombur’s, glad that his brother finally had someone he could be happy with.

 

 


End file.
